kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dru-Zod
Dru-Zod is a member of the House of Zod and comes from the future. He is the son of Lyta-Zod and Seg-El and the grandson of Jayna-Zod. Because he's Seg's son, this makes Zod the uncle of his future nemesis, Kal-El. Biography Prelude At some point in time, General Zod was born to Lyta-Zod and Seg-El, though he had long believed his father to be an unnamed soldier who died in Kandor. He later told his father Seg, after figuring out the truth, that Lyta never told him anything about him due to being upset that Seg was captured by Brainiac alongside Kandor. In the future Zod was banished to the Phantom Zone. There he learned about Brainiac after encountering Val-El, who unbeknownst to either of them was his paternal great-grandfather. Zod later betrayed Val to escape the Phantom Zone, leaving him behind. After that he went on to become an enemy to his nephew Kal-El, known to the universe as the superhero Superman. General Zod went back in time to save Krypton from being destroyed by Brainiac, whose decision to take the city of Kandor would cause the planet's core to become unstable. He joined Black Zero and some joined his cause after he told them, quickly rising through the ranks. Season 1 "The Word of Rao" Dru-Zod encounters and captures his father Seg-El, knowing only that he is an El with some knowledge of Brainiac. After verifying that Seg is not a Sentry, Dru strikes a deal with Seg to free the then-imprisoned Lyta-Zod in exchange for Seg's cooperation to find Rhom, who was infected by a Sentry. Seg reneges and escapes into the Outlands however, taking Dru's captive Raika with him. "House of Zod" Searching through the Outlands, Dru locates Seg and returns him to the catacomb where he had made his base. Dru castigates Seg for releasing Raika during his escape, who was key to finding the weapon of mass destruction named Doomsday, who Dru intended to use to kill Brainiac. He is interrupted by the arrival of Lyta-Zod and Adam Strange, there to rescue Seg, and Dru fights with Lyta until he recognizes her as his own mother. "Civil Wars" Dru explains his purpose in coming back through time to save Krypton from Brainiac. Despite Adam Strange insisting Dru not be trusted, Dru manages to convince Lyta-Zod and Seg-El of his benevolent intentions and Adam's malevolent ones, prompting them to unite with Dru to find Doomsday while locking Adam up. After being lead to the Doomsday Vault by Seg, Dru and Seg use their blood together (the blood of El and Zod) to open the Vault. Before they can release Doomsday however, they are interrupted by the Cythonnites who drive them off and severely wound Dru. As Dru retreats, Seg assures Dru that they will save Krypton from Brainiac without Doomsday due to the danger Doomsday represents to the universe. "Transformation" Dru, in severe pain, is taken to a healer in Kem's bar. Upon waking from his ministrations he meets Jayna-Zod, his maternal grandmother, who stares at him intently. She questions his terroristic actions, saying that a Zod wouldn't do such a thing, and Dru justifies himself as working to save all of Krypton. Dru then goes along with Seg's plan to unveil the Voice of Rao as an alien to turn the people against him, but it backfires when the Voice claims transcendence and rebirth. "Savage Night" After concocting another plan to take down the Voice of Rao, Dru seeks out Jax-Ur and Black Zero for assistance. He arranges a deal to provide Daron-Vex in exchange for their help and accompanies the assault on the Voice in the Genesis Chamber. Though incapacitated by the Voice, his allies manage to shoot the Voice and send him falling into the genesis apparatus. "Hope" With the Voice having survived, and with no one able to locate him, Dru convinces Lyta-Zod to use Doomsday. Upon arriving at the Doomsday Vault however, he finds that Seg and Jayna have beat them too it and have moved Doomsday. Even so, as he opened the doors to where he believed Doomsday was Dru revealed that he had figured out he was Seg's son, making him both an El and a Zod. With Jayna-Zod holding him captive, he challenges her to a Kandorian Duel to the death. He nearly loses, but Lyta intervenes by shooting Jayna, her own mother, in the back, saving Dru. Jayna escapes and Dru departs to bring back Val-El, in a last ditch attempt to save Krypton. "The Phantom Zone" When Brainaic arrives on Krypton, Dru reveals that he met Val in the Phantom Zone and betrayed him, leaving him trapped while Dru escaped. Dru then brings Val back from the Phantom Zone in hopes that his genius could stop Brainiac. However, Val indicates that he had seen millions of alternate futures, all which end with Brainiac taking Kandor. When Val reluctantly admits that he had never seen a future where he left the Phantom Zone, Dru takes this as proof that they could still change things. Dru then heads to Brainiac, offering to trade Val for Krypton's safety, knowing that the alien would want Val's knowledge of the future. However, when the two go to Val's Fortress of Solitude, Seg tricks Brainiac into being banished to the Phantom Zone, and is drawn into the zone himself when Brainiac grabs him, all the while with Dru watching on. When Val-El attempts to reopen the Phantom Zone to save his grandson, Dru quickly destroys the portal in order to prevent Brainiac from returning, causing the emblem of Kal-El's cape to change from a House of El to a House of Zod symbol due to his actions. A month later, Dru takes control of Kandor with aid from Dev-Em and Lyta, and proudly claims that they were first going to conquer Krypton, boosting the military's power by making the rankless part of the Sagitari, before conquering other worlds to form an intergalactic empire. Future Due to Zod's actions in Krypton's past and Brainaic no longer having taken Kandor, the timeline was completely altered. Adam Strange, after having been thrown forward in time after saving Seg's life, found himself on a human city that had been bottled in Braniac's ship, and sees a statue of Zod. This suggests that not only does Zod conquer other worlds, Earth included, but he also starts using Brainaic's ship to bottle cities. Personality Dru-Zod is utterly dedicated to Krypton and Kandor, willing to sacrifice anything, anyone, or go to any length to save Krypton from its future destruction. Anything else, everything else is judged based upon its relevance to that aim. Even when his own honor is sullied by Lyta-Zod interrupting his Kandorian Duel with Jayna-Zod, he quickly recovers and discards it in order to focus on saving Kandor. He is even willing to murder his own family, such as his grandmother Jayna or great grandfather Val-El, in order to pursue the preservation of Krypton, and is more than content to condemn the entirety of the universe so long as Krypton endures. As a general, he is extremely disciplined and works well alone or in groups. He is willing to hear arguments and even work with previous enemies to pursue his goals, but does not abide any obstruction to his chosen path. Despite his ruthlessness, his outlook is not without reason. He was moulded by his mother to be a weapon, something he takes pride in, and was shaped by the tragedy of Krypton's explosion and his mother's grief at being unable to stop Brainiac from bottling Kandor. He loves his country, his home, and wants to see it thrive. He will simply stop at nothing to see it happen. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot (holographic image) *"The Word of Rao" *"House of Zod" *"Civil Wars" *"Transformation" *"Savage Night" *"Hope" *"The Phantom Zone" Trivia *Before Seg was revealed as his father, Dev-Em was suspected to be Zod's father, however this could change if Seg doesn't go back to Lyta. *Because he trapped Seg in the Phantom Zone, Zod is jeopardizing ﻿﻿his own existence. References Category:House of Zod Category:House of El